


Ficlet/Drabble Prompt - VV: Hawkins/Hazar, clandestine meetings

by Quillaninc



Series: Drabble/Ficlets by Request [4]
Category: Voltron: Vehicle Voltron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillaninc/pseuds/Quillaninc





	Ficlet/Drabble Prompt - VV: Hawkins/Hazar, clandestine meetings

They'd only slept together twice … _twice_.

Once, after Hawkins had lured him to the Explorer by way of 'negotiations', (which, if Commander Hazar was completely honest with himself, were exactly that - they'd just been sidetracked by a little personal talk that slid into something a bit more unexpected.) And then the second time, when he had returned the compliment (and with unashamedly ulterior motives, because the first time had been so damn intriguing.)

So, it wasn't really the sex that kept Hazar's mind occupied while under his politely phrased 'house arrest' (although, yes, that did feature on a regular basis). No, it was all the other little personal titbits that Hawkins had so casually shared, whether standing by a window and gazing wistfully at the stars or spoken of softly in a one-to-one vidcall at some unholy hour after they'd both exhausted almost every avenue they could find to settle this matter between their peoples.

It was strange how even these few memories warmed through him as much as the man's passion ever did. It made him start to wonder … and maybe, even dream.


End file.
